1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles that is aesthetically pleasing, easy to assemble, and improved in application, wearing comfort, supporting effect, and pulling resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1xe2x80x2, two padding members 2xe2x80x2, a bridge 3xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and includes a first connecting portion 12xe2x80x2 on an inner end thereof for engaging with the bridge 3xe2x80x2 and a second connecting portion 13xe2x80x2 on an outer end thereof for engaging with the head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 is made of a soft material and includes a tensile engaging portion 21xe2x80x2 on an outer side thereof for engaging with a flange 11xe2x80x2 of an associated lens 1xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 further includes a padding portion 22xe2x80x2 on an inner side thereof for intimate contact with the eye socket of a wearer. The bridge 3xe2x80x2 is made from a slightly flexible material and is thus bendable. The padding members 2xe2x80x2 can be in contact with the eye sockets of various wearers. However, the lenses 1xe2x80x2 and the bridge 3xe2x80x2 are separate from each other and thus fail to provide an overall aesthetically pleasing effect.
FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising two lenses 5xe2x80x2, two frames 6xe2x80x2, a bridge 7xe2x80x2, and a head strap 8xe2x80x2. Each lens 5xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and includes a connecting edge 51xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated frame 6xe2x80x2. The frames 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are integrally formed from a soft material. Each frame 6xe2x80x2 includes a padding portion 61xe2x80x2 for intimate contact with a wearer""s eye socket, an engaging portion 62xe2x80x2 for engaging with the head strap 8xe2x80x2, and an annular receiving portion 63xe2x80x2 for receiving an associated lens 5xe2x80x2. The annular receiving portion 63xe2x80x2 is made of a soft material and is tensile and thus can be pulled for engaging with the connecting edge 51xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 5xe2x80x2. The frames 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are integral and thus provide a better appearance. The frames 6xe2x80x2 can be in intimate contact with the eye sockets of various wearers due to the soft material of the bridge 7xe2x80x2. However, it was found that the frames 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are too soft and thus tend to deform and fail to support the lenses 5xe2x80x2 if the material of the frames 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 is identical to that of the padding members 61xe2x80x2. If a harder material is chosen for manufacturing the frames 6xe2x80x2, the bridge 7xe2x80x2, and the padding members 61xe2x80x2, the resultant padding members 61xe2x80x2 would be too hard to the wearer""s eye sockets. In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 9, when the head strap 8xe2x80x2 is pulled rearwards, the frames 6xe2x80x2 will extend laterally outward, which causes large inward deformation and thus discomforts the wearer""s nose.
FIG. 10 illustrates a further pair of conventional swimming goggles that comprises two lenses 91xe2x80x2, two frames 92xe2x80x2, a bridge 93xe2x80x2, two padding members 94xe2x80x2, and a head strap 95xe2x80x2. Each lens 91 xe2x80x2 is made of a rigid material and includes an engaging hole 911 xe2x80x2 in a side thereof. The frames 92xe2x80x2 and the bridge 93xe2x80x2 are integrally formed by rigid material. Each frame 92xe2x80x2 includes a protrusion 921xe2x80x2 for engaging with the engaging hole 911xe2x80x2 of an associated lens 91xe2x80x2. Each padding member 94xe2x80x2 is made of soft material and includes a receiving portion 941xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated lens 91xe2x80x2 by means of tensilibility of the padding member 94xe2x80x2. The bridge 93xe2x80x2 is made of a rigid material and is thus not easy to deform such that the padding member 94xe2x80x2 cannot be exactly in intimate contact with the eye sockets of the wearer. In addition, the rigid bridge 93xe2x80x2 and the frames 92xe2x80x2 tend to break when impinged, which might cause injury to the wearer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a pair of swimming goggles that is aesthetically pleasing, easy to assemble, and improved in application, wearing comfort, supporting effect, and pulling resistance.
A pair of swimming goggles in accordance with the present invention comprises:
two lenses made of rigid material and each including an engaging portion;
two frames each for receiving an associated said lens therein, each said frame having an engaging portion;
a bridge integrally formed with the frames and located between the frames, the frames and the bridge being integrally formed from a material that is slightly flexible and has a supporting ability;
two padding members made of a flexible material that is softer than that of the frames, each said padding member having a receiving portion for securely engaging with the engaging portion of the associated lens, each said padding member including a padding portion in intimate contact with a wearer""s eye socket; and
a head strap engaging with the engaging portion of the frames.
The padding members may be integrally formed.
Thus, the pair of swimming goggles in accordance with the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing effect. The bridge and the frames can be deformed to be intimate contact with the wearer""s eye sockets during wearing. In addition, the frames and the bridge will not deform to a large extent when the head strap is pulled. The soft padding portion of each padding member is in intimate contact with the wearer""s eye socket and thus provides improved wearing comfort.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.